


Spike/Anya Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing Spike/Anya from BtVS.





	

They didn't mean for it to happen.  
  
It was a mistake, only made because they were both in pain.  
  
Even throughout the event itself, neither Spike nor Anya deceived themselves or each other into thinking that their love for their respective ex-lovers had faded in the least.  
  
They parted without planning or desiring to repeat the one-time seeking for solace in which they had engaged.  
  
The fallout is dramatic and intense and violent, and starts a domino effect of unpleasant incidents that end with her reversion to a vengeance demon again, and his seeking out something that's been lost to him for over a century.  
  
Once everything's returned to something resembling normal -- as normal as it can possibly be while they're in the midst of fighting the First Evil -- Anya's attention is once again focused on Xander, and Spike is doing everything in his power to redeem himself in Buffy's eyes.  
  
But every now and then, they happen to pass each other in an empty hall, and their eyes meet...  
  
... and each knows that it was more than just a one-night stand.  
  
For just that one night, those few short minutes together -- they understood each other with a clarity that Xander and Buffy will never have. They saw the hurt behind the actions that everyone else so condemned -- saw the broken humanity behind the otherness that made everyone see them as somehow invulnerable -- or ignorable.  
  
Maybe Xander will fall in love with her again.  
  
Maybe Buffy will fall in love with Spike for the first time.  
  
But neither will ever quite achieve the intimate honesty of that single moment between them.


End file.
